starbase_23fandomcom-20200214-history
2268
Events *The USS Enterprise made first contact with androids from the Andromeda Galaxy. This was made difficult, at first, due to the interference of Harcourt Fenton Mudd. ( ) *The USS Enterprise visited Deep Space Station K-7. ( ) , which was in 2373.}} * The United Federation of Planets hosted the Babel Conference, which eventually resulted in Coridan's admission to the Federation. ( ) * Kirk oversees a landing party on Argus X in order to search for the Dikironium cloud creature. This expedition was helped by Ensign Garrovick and security officers Bardoli and Bensen. ( ) *The [[USS Intrepid (NCC-1631)|USS Intrepid]] was destroyed and it's entire crew of Vulcans killed, as well as the destruction of the Gamma 7A system, by an enormous space going single-celled organism. ( ) *Kirk invented Fizzbin. ( ) *The USS Enterprise made first contact with intergalactic beings the Kelvans from the Andromeda Galaxy. This first contact was at first difficult as the Kelvans attempted to hijack the Enterprise and killed one of the crew. ( ) *Lieutenant Commander and Dr. Ann Mulhall joined the crew of the USS Enterprise. An astrobiologist, Ann Mulhall will be the highest ranking female officer to serve aboard the Enterprise during it's original five-year mission. ( ) * Federation cultural observer and former history teacher of Captain James T. Kirk, John Gill, was shot and killed on the planet Ekos by Melakon after Gill denounced his own idea of a Nazi regime set up on Ekos as well as their battle against the planet Zeon and the subjugation and extermination of Zeon's population on a star system wide television broadcast. Melakon was in turn shot and killed by Zeon Isak. Thereafter, Isak, Ekosians Daras and Eneg agree to end the violence and set Ekos on a more humane path. ( ) *Dr. Richard Daystrom suffered a mental breakdown aboard the USS Enterprise. ( ) * The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] made first contact with the xenophobic Melkotians. ( ) * The Dohlman of Elas named Elaan was married, in an arranged marriage, to the ruler of Troyius in the hopes of fostering peace between the planet Elas and the planet Troyius which are both in the Tellun star system. ( ) *The planet Amerind was saved from destruction by an asteroid by Kirk and Spock. ( ) * A brief alliance between the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire occurred. This resulted in an exchange of technology and spacecraft design, most notably the cloaking device to the Klingons. ( ) *All the adults of the Starnes Expedition are killed, due to the alien Gorgan's influence on the children, on the Federation outpost planet Triacus. Gorgan will be destroyed, a short-time later, aboard the USS Enterprise. ( ) *The USS Enterprise made first contact with the Eymorgs of Sigma Draconis VI after Kara steals Spock's brain to be used as the new Controller for that planet. McCoy will put Spock's brain back in Spock's head with the help of the Great Teacher, with the Eymorgs being forced to live, again, on the surface of that planet with the Morgs. ( ) *One of the designers of the USS Enterprise and Federation engineer Dr. Lawrence "Larry" Marvick dies a short-time after looking at Medusan Ambassador Kollos. ( ) *Dr. Miranda Jones boarded a Medusan ship to help ready Medusans to be navigators on Federation starships. ( ) *Kirk, Commander Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy are able to save the mute native humanoid species of Gamma Vertis IV from the destruction of the star Minara going supernova by showing the Vian scientists Thann and Lal that Gem and her mute species could express love and compassion. ( ) * The star Minara supernovaed. ( ) *The [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] was discovered by the USS Enterprise adrift in the interphase of Tholian space with all of the crew dead due to mass insanity. After Kirk was rescued from the ship, unknown to the Federation and Starfleet, the USS Defiant will end up courtesy of a Tholian tri-cobalt warhead in the mirror universe in 2155 stolen by Commander Jonathan Archer and the crew of the [[ISS Enterprise NX-01|ISS Enterprise NX-01]]. ( ) *Dr. McCoy contracted the rare illness xenopolycythemia but was a short-time later cured via the Fabrini's vast database. ( ) *McCoy was briefly married to Natira. ( ) *Kirk and Spock reprogrammed the ship Yonada's course to the one the Fabrini originally intended. ( ) *Lokai stole a shuttlecraft from Starbase 4. ( ) *The planet Cheron's humanoid population destroy their cities and kill each other off in a civil war making much of the planet uninhabitable to humanoid life forms and lower species animals encroach on and take over the cities. ( ) *Dr. McCoy, with the help of Lieutenant Brent and an operations division lieutenant, administered to the inmates/patients of Elba II asylum a revolutionary new medicine that potentially could eliminate mental illness. ( ) *Odona became the patient zero (although she is cured of the disease herself) and introduced the disease Vegan choriomeningitis to her people on Gideon as a way to control the population on that planet. ( ) * Ceti Alpha VI exploded and turned the former M class planet Ceti Alpha V into a barren wasteland. ( ) * The Polaric Test Ban Treaty was signed, after the near destruction of a Romulan research colony due to a polaric ion device explosion on Chaltok IV. ( ) *Harry Mudd stole a spaceship to get away from the androids from the Andromeda Galaxy. ( ) *A Slaver stasis box was discovered by archaeologist on the planet Kzin.( ) *The Caretaker of the Shore Leave Planet died. ( ) *A Federation vessel makes first contact with the Children of Tama, but formal relations cannot be established due an inability to understand the Tamarian language which is described as incomprehensible. ( ) Notes * 2268 marked the start of the fourth year of Captain James T. Kirk's first five-year mission. ( ) Appendices Episodes * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (in part) de:2268 fr:2268 nl:2268 sv:2268